Billy Nikssilp
Billy Nikssilp (AKA "Snake") is the secondary member of The Wood Scouts and a major recurring villain from Camp Camp. He works alongside his leader, Edward Pikeman, as well as his co-workers, Petrol and Jermy Fartz. He is voiced by Dante Basco. Biography Billy made his first appearance in "Scout's Dishonor", where he helped Max, Nikki, and Neil escape from Camp Campbell, claiming to have abandoned The Wood Scouts and turned to the good side. Billy had the trio board a canoe with him, which he used to sail away. On their way out, Billy reared his ugly head and started attacking them, revealing that he never changed and was now forcing them to join The Wood Scouts. Nikki and Neil managed to escape but Max was captured. In "Gwen Gets a Job", The Wood Scouts were brainstorming on how to beat the Flower Scouts in sales, when they went to sell popcorn. Billy suggested that they kill the Flower Scouts. In "The Lake Lilac Summer Social", Billy went to a summer social with the rest of the Wood Scouts, as well as the campers of Camp Campbell and the Flower Scouts. Edward instructed him to sabotage the dance, but Billy got distracted grom the mission, when he fell in love with Tabii, after seeing how she had an eyepatch just like he did. Tabii danced with Billy but only to make her true love interest, Neil, get jealous, when she saw him dancing with Erin. At the end of the episode, Tabii revealed that she was only using him to get back at Neil, which offended Billy deeply and had him running away, crying, meaning that he did pretty much nothing for his mission, which is part of why it failed. In "Operation: Charlie Tango Foxtrot", Billy, along with the rest of the Wood Scouts all took part in trying to take over Camp Campbell. Billy contributed to the crime, by covering the entire activities arena in toilet paper. When Billy told his part of the story, he expressed how arrogant and delusional he was, when he told the story to make it seem like he was the most beloved member of the team. In the story, Billy was also depicted as being grizzled and muscular, with a five-o-clock shadow and a battle scar going over his eye, making him appear to be more badass than he really is. In "Camp Loser Says What?", The Wood Scouts succeeded in taking over Camp Campbell with the help of Daniel. When Daniel turned out to be a cult leader, who wanted to sacrifice everyone to Xemug, Billy opted out of going through with the plans. Edward called him out on this and told him to stay loyal to the group, but Billy strongly quit the team. Petrol and Jermy walked out with him. Trivia *Both of Billy's eyes are perfectly functional. The only reason he wears the eyepatch is that he thinks it makes him look "badass". See also Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Saboteurs Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Misogynists Category:Right-Hand Category:Liars Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil